FBI
by silverwolfneko-chan
Summary: AU - Short-story with the FBI team Hadrian W. just for fun


**This is a little one-shot I wrote for a friend. We talked about what the Knights would do if they were in modern days. And since don´t watch so many police-shows (other than criminal minds) then the choice became FBI^^**

**Like always. Don´t own it. My English grammar/spelling is not the best^^!**

**Well enjoy and tell me if you like it.**

**

* * *

**

They laughed at Lancelot's joke. Dagonet smiled at Bors who blushed and looked away.  
"You should have seen him Dag." grinned Gawain and hit Bors in the back. "He almost punched the paramedics when they wouldn't allow him to ride with you in the ambulance."

"No it was because that guy was annoying as hell." muttered Bors, still very red in the face.

"It´s nothing to be ashamed of Bors." Said Galahad solemnly and laid a hand on his shoulder "We are all brothers after all."

"Shut up." snapped Bors and pushed Galahads hand away. They all laughed.

"Arthur is coming." said Tristan and they all fell silent at once. They turned around and saw Arthur walking towards them. His face was serious and his eyes seemed troubled. He stopped in front of them and looked at Dagonet.

"Dag can I talk to you inside my office?" his voice was, if possible, even more serious than his face. Dagonet nodded and stood up. He grimaced in pain and Bors grabbed his arm as if he was afraid his friend would fall. Dagonet smiled at him and Bors who grudgingly released his arm. Dagonet followed Arthur down the hall and entered his office.

Arthur went and sat behind his desk, which was filled with case files. Dagonet knew where to go and sat down in the chair on the other side of the desk. These little conversations had become regular after each case. This team didn´t exactly do anything "by the book", and they all got a warning or a rebuke almost every day now.

"Dagonet I told you two months ago that we would talk when you checked out of the hospital" Dagonet nodded, knowing what was coming "And you should know that the boards wants me to fire you." said Arthur seriously. Dagonets jaw dropped. Okay he hadn´t expected this. He quickly closed his mouth and looked at Arthur with confusion.

"Listen Arthur, I know I made a small mistake but…"  
"To run into a closed building with five armed men, without backup and against my orders is not what the board thinks of as a…small mistake." said Arthur sternly and looked Dagonet in the eyes.

"They were going to kill the boy. They had a knife against his throat. I was the only one who had arrived and if I hadn´t gone in them…" he felt silent and looked at Arthur with a desperate look in his eyes. Arthur sighed.

"I know Dag. But that you worked against orders and also got seriously injured is something the board takes very seriously. And normally you would get fired."

"I understand but I…"

"Normally yes, but since you got the boy out unharmed, I will overlook it this time." Dagonet breathed a sigh of relief.  
"But if it happens again I will have to fire you. Do I make myself clear?" Dagonet smiled. Arthur nodded pleased and stood up.

"I don't want to see you get killed Dag. We need you here." Said Arthur and went to the door. Dagonet grinned and followed him out into the hallway.  
"Besides, Bors has been unbearable to be in the same room with the last two months. After you got shoot, he almost picked a fight with everyone around him." told Arthur and followed him out the door.

"Not hard to imagine." said Dag.

"Do you know how the boy is?" asked Arthur.

"Lucan? He is doing well. He filled my room with drawing while I was in the hospital." Dagonet smiled at the thought. He had a shock when he woke after the surgery and was surrounded by superheroes and himself fighting a dragon.

"What about you?" asked Dagonet "how is Guinevere?"  
"She is more short-tempered than usual." said Arthur with a smile "but it´s just the pregnancy."  
"It´s only two more month right?"  
"Yeah." Arthurs smile grew. They walked into the common room where they were greeted by shouting.

"Tristan put that gun away. He was only joking."  
"Don´t do the crime, if you can´t do the time."  
"Lancelot you are not helping."  
"Tristan no, really…stop…ARH"

Arthur sighed despairingly at saw how Tristan chased Galahad around the room with a drawn gun, before he grabbed the younger man and pulled him down in the floor. Galahad tried to get up but Tristan had him in an iron grip. Lancelot and Bors was cheering while Gawain tried to pull Tristan away, only to get himself dragged down on the floor.

"Why do I always find myself in this kind of situation?" said Arthur and looked at the ceiling "give me strength." he walked towards the fight that had evolved quite serious.

"So you still have a job eh?" said Bord and walked away from the fight to stand beside him "It´s good to have you back. Was pretty nervous that you would leave us."

"How could I when you screamed at me like that." Dagonet replied and looked at Bors who blushed again.  
"Yeah well don´t expect me to help you another time." Bors muttered and went over to help Arthur saving Galahad and Gawain from Tristan.

"Roger that. But still…thanks." he said and walked over to stand beside Lancelot so he could enjoy the show.

* * *

**This is it. And I kinda agree with Arthur. I tend to write the same things…maybe it´s just because it fits them so well.**

**I kinda have an idea for a longer FBI story, but I´m not sure if I wanna poste it. It´s really complicated and I don´t know if it´s only me who thinks it would be cool….**

**Well never mind that. Hope you enjoyed it and please review. **


End file.
